Harry Potter Meets Some Interesting People
by Leonardo DiCaprio
Summary: DISCONTINUED This is the story where you submit your HP OCs and I write a chapter featuring them :D Harry (or some canon character) will meet your character(s) and react to them. This will be very fun, both for me to write and for you to read. Read all the rules included inside before you submit your character.


**Harry Potter Meets Some Interesting People (HPMSIP)**

**By: PrennCooder, (AKA Leonardo DiCaprio) **

.

**Zee Ruelz:**

.All OCs you want me to include in the chapter must have their own bio filled out.

.Do not put "unknown" as an answer. You may however, put N/A but only if you are sure the question does not apply to your character.

.There is a strict NO SUE policy

.No cannon siblings

.I'm also up for an exchange. If you would like a chapter longer than 1,600 words, talk to me, and we can do an exchange of characters

.Cannon cousins/stepsiblings/other relatives are in fact allowed

.No yaoi/yuri

.No flaming

.You must fill out the entire bio

.No limit on how many OCs you can submit

.Limit 1 chapter per author that submits their character(s). I do sometimes make exceptions to this rule, but that is my decision

.Specify which generation your character belongs to! I don't want to be putting a character meant for Scorpius's generation into Snape's generation!

.Do not submit a character if you're not planning on reviewing some of the other chapters. The basic idea behind HPMSIP is for us to get to know each other's OC's.

* * *

**Prenn's Harry Potter OC Form:**

Name (First and last and middle if you would like to):

Nickname (if any):

Ethnicity (broken-down):

Birthplace:

Hometown:

Places they live/lived in:

Age:

Gender:

Species (wizard, muggle, etc):

House:

Hogwarts year (1-7):

Height/ Weight:

Ethnicity (No, Caucasian does not count):

Skin/Hair/Eye (describe it too, do not just put the color):

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos:

Physical Description:

Personality traits:

Flaws & Weaknesses:

Habits (good and bad):

Fears:

Favorite Place to hang out:

Theme Colors:

Favorite Time of Day:

Favorite music artist:

Favorite subject at school:

Mother:

Father:

Siblings:

Best friend:

Other friends:

Enemies:

Boyfriend/Girlfriend/love status:

Past relationships:

First Kiss:

Sports:

Hobbies:

Guilty pleasure:

Fave television shows:

Fondest childhood memory:

What their room/house looks like:

Social status:

What people think of them:

Monetary status (rich, poor, etc):

Weapons:

Powers:

Wand:

Intelligence level (I.Q.):

Goals in life:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Generation:

Biography:

* * *

**Simple enough? I did one of these stories before but with Danny Phantom OCs and it turned out to be more successful than I have ever imagined. And now here below is a very short little story featuring what happens when Harry Potter meets my two third-year OCs, Hal Teragon and Dev Jepsen!**

Hal and Dev decided to sit outside in the courtyard after school. They would have met in the common room, if they had been in the same house. Hal was in Ravenclaw and Dev was in Slytherin. Hal had her blood red hair in pigtails and she had yellow eyes. Dev had straight, charcoal black hair and golden brown eyes.

This boy came over to the two girls and he had a worried expression on his face. Dev and Hal could just barely see his eyes through his messy brown hair. "Excuse me, girls, have you seen my wand? Malfoy was—"

"Malfoy? Malfoy's hot." Dev said in her usual satire tone.

"No, we haven't seen any wands laying around but we'll keep our eyes peeled." Hal said.

"Okay. That'd be great! Thanks!" He started to walk away.

"You're not…Harry Potter?" Hal stood up. Dev followed.

"Yes ma'am, I am."

"How do you like it here at Hogwarts?" Hal asked.

"It's only my first year, but I think its going to be really quite amazing."

"Good luck." The girls said in unison.

* * *

**Review, please! :3 and have fun! I'm also looking for a co-writer for my story Lily In Time. It's only got two chapters and nearly a thousand views. I don't want to disappoint people, so I'd really like a co-writer XD**


End file.
